infernomoofandomcom-20200213-history
Inventory Management
InfernoMOO's inventory system can feel a little clumsy sometimes, but with a little practice, it's very manageable. Basic Inventory Use will open your inventory. This will display your vast and impressive inventory of items, which should look something like this: Weapons: a 9mm Beretta (wielded) 1.7kg a razor blade 10g Ammo: two 9mm clips 320g Clothing: a dolphin fursuit (worn) 3.8kg Medical: a nanite healer 100g Consumables: a plastic bottle 1.2kg Artifacts: a Homer Simpson bobblehead doll 500g Misc: a hackysack 100g a wristpad 10g [ Total Load: 7.7kg (max 48.0kg) ] This will vary depending on your ; you can customize the display of your inventory. This inventory readout has enabled. If you have this set to 0 instead, your inventory will show in two columns. You can also toggle whether the weight of the item is shown next to the name with or . Either way, this listing of your inventory only shows stuff on your immediate person. Stuff you're carrying in bags is not shown, you must if you want to see inside a bag. At the bottom of the listing is the total encumbrance of your character - in this case, the character is carrying 7.7kg out of a possible 48.0kg. If you carry more than your max capacity, you can't move. If you carry more than half your max capacity, your movement will be slowed, you'll have difficulty swimming, and you'll tire out your muscles. Try to avoid carrying more than you need to. Weight capacity scales with Brawn, and is also buffed by Mule. There are also various categories listed. Most of them are self-explanatory, but "Artifacts", refers to a huge variety of drops you can get from scavenging, butchering mobs, and picking up random stuff. The vast majority of Artifacts are useless or cheap garbage, but some of them are useful or even valuable. Many are used in crafting. You will also sometimes see "Chemicals", which are much the same as Artifacts but less frequently worthless. Note also that some items have additional notes by their names. The 9mm Beretta here is "wielded", which means it's held in the hand. The snazzy fursuit is "worn", which of course means that the character is wearing it. Worn clothing is reduced in weight by 25%; if this fursuit is held in the hand, it weighs 5.0kg. Plurals What if you had three dolphin fursuits, and only wanted to wear the 2nd one with your honorary jizz stains on it? . This works the same way for ing a specific item out of several identical ones, and so on. Note that wearing multiples of the same thing is bugged; only one will show as worn, but they still work as you'd expect. If you want to get many things, may prove useful. This will all of the items that match the text you add, so do pay attention. If you , you'll pick up a ton of useless heads as well as that 12mm Hammerhead. Playing It Smart It is unwise to carry more than you need to. The noob that carries half their worldly posessions on their back is a tired but true stereotype. Don't be that guy. Aside from debuffing you, this will also cause you a lot more grief when you inevitably die and drop it all. Essential inventory items include: * A weapon or two. * A blade with which to butcher; preferably a butcher knife or cutting knife. * Ammo if your weapon requires it. * Armor if you want to soak incoming attacks. * A means of recovering health * A means of relieving stress if you're expecting stress. * Water, and food if you're traveling a long way. The example above has everything on this list except for food and armor (plus an artifact). Using Containers If you need to carry more than the basics, it's smart to use a bag. This lets you pick up and drop off all your crap at once, and also reduces the net weight of the items held within. To put an item in a container, . To get an item from a container, shocker! . Container Options There are several containers available in-game with varying merits. If you want to check the weight reduction properties of a bag yourself, try . Unless otherwise noted, all containers listed here can be bought in Eschaton Outfitters, Freedom City. * Trash bags are, well, trash. You can do better than this. Only useful if you want to give a bunch of things to someone else but can't be asked to do it one item at a time. * Duffle bags are one step above trash bags. * Rigid-frame backpacks and worn leather satchels are good and cheap. They reduce weight by the same amount; satchels have less carrying capacity. * Trail packs and strawberry satchels are excellent, one step above the previous two. Trail packs are the bigger version, and must be crafted. Strawberry satchels are bought in Botany Bay. * W-U assault packs are the best of all, but also rather rare... There are also some special containers in the game: * Portalboxes are crafted and can be linked to one another to teleport things instantly. Try . Portalbox receivers are receive-only, but can be connected to large containers like rows of cabinets to store massive amounts of loot from afar. Note that these have nothing to do with portal''guns''. * Kidney coolers will extend the time before an item that can rot (such as meat) starts rotting. These are particularly useful to zombies. Category:Guides Category:Gameplay